The makers of mobile communication devices, including those of cellular telephones, are increasingly adding features and functionality to their devices. For example, most cellular telephones currently include features that are dependent on or operate as a function of ambient light—features such as still and video cameras, one or more display screens with backlighting, and illuminated keypads.
Meanwhile there is also a trend toward smaller mobile communication devices. As these mobile communication devices become more complicated and smaller, more stringent manufacturing tolerances may be required—possibly making manufacture more expensive. Thus, reducing the need for more stringent manufacturing tolerances may provide a cost benefit to the consumer.